


Desert Rose

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotions, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: «Роуз притворяется, будто ничего не замечает, будто все ее попытки не встречаться взглядом лишь досадная случайность. Но Рей все понимает. Спустя год после побега с Джакку ее чувства обострились — не настолько, чтобы сходу читать чужие мысли, но для считывания эмоционального фона более чем хватает. И каждый раз, когда Роуз избегает смотреть в ответ, Рей чувствует, как воздух вокруг нее густеет от нарастающего смущения».
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 2





	Desert Rose

Роуз отворачивается. Она всегда так делает, когда Рей смотрит на нее в упор. Роуз притворяется, будто ничего не замечает, будто все ее попытки не встречаться взглядом лишь досадная случайность. Но Рей все понимает. Спустя год после побега с Джакку ее чувства обострились — не настолько, чтобы сходу читать чужие мысли, но для считывания эмоционального фона более чем хватает. И каждый раз, когда Роуз избегает смотреть в ответ, Рей чувствует, как воздух вокруг нее густеет от нарастающего смущения.

Рей улыбается. Разглядывая профиль Роуз, наполовину скрытый черными прядками, завивающимися на концах, она говорит обо всем, что в голову взбредет. Рей рассказывает ей о похороненных в песках звездных разрушителях и о морских чудовищах с Эч-То, о том, как сумела прочесть тайные страхи Кайло Рена, а потом обвела вокруг пальца штурмовика. Почти с первого раза

Роуз слушает. Чем дольше Рей рассказывает, тем слабее ощущает ее смущение — увлекшись, Роуз начисто о нем забывает. Она хорошая слушательница. Ее душа откликается на каждое произнесенное слово, и Рей только чудом не захлебывается в потоке эмоций, которые Роуз то ли не умеет, то ли не хочет скрывать. Это подкупает. Рей слишком долго была одинока, чтобы не ценить ее искренность и открытость. Она прекрасно знает, как тяжело иногда довериться кому-то новому, неожиданно ворвавшемуся в твою жизнь, поэтому не торопит Роуз, а просто говорит с ней о самых разных вещах.

Иногда, стоит Рей прерваться, она сама начинает рассказывать. О детях из Канто-Байт, которым не могла помочь, об экспериментах с оружием, которые проводил Первый Орден на ее родной планете, о погибшей сестре... В такие моменты Роуз больше не прячет взгляд. Повернувшись к Рей, она смотрит куда-то сквозь нее, и ее карие немного раскосые глаза темнеют еще сильнее от грусти и гнева.

Роуз сильнее, чем кажется. Рей знает: она многое способна выдержать, а за правду будет бороться до тех пор, пока не одержит победу или не выбьется из сил. Для настоящей воительницы маленький рост не помеха. И даже простейший шокер может стать отличным оружием, когда тебе есть ради чего сражаться, и ты искренне веришь в то, за что воюешь.

Рей не знает, чем займется, когда от Первого Ордена останутся только не самые приятные воспоминания. Она не хочет возвращаться на Джакку. Какой смысл, если там ее никто не ждет, да и ей самой больше нечего караулить. Рей нравится думать, что она останется с Роуз. Конечно, при условии, что ей самой этого захочется. Но чтобы узнать об этом, для начала нужно хотя бы попытаться завести разговор о будущем, что не так просто — Сопротивление по-прежнему находится в подвешенном состоянии, и каждый новый рассвет для него уже достижение.

Чутко прислушиваясь к эмоциям Роуз, Рей кончиками пальцев касается тыльной стороны ее ладони. Простое прикосновение ощущается как слабый электрический разряд. Он вспыхивает под теплой гладкой кожей и — Рей чувствует это за двоих! — щекочущей волной пробегает по всему телу от макушки до пяток. Отклик приходит незамедлительно. Роуз вспыхивает как лампочка, буквально загорается в Силе, так что Рей несколько мгновений стоит ослепленная, совершенно не соображая, что делать дальше.

Роуз опускает голову. Густая челка падает ей на глаза. Рей вряд ли может разглядеть это, но она знает, просто знает, что Роуз медленно растягивает губы в широкой неконтролируемой улыбке. Рей известно это отчасти благодаря своим способностям, отчасти потому, что она испытывает то же самое.

В конце концов Роуз просто берет ее за руку, и Рей кажется, что все в ее жизни складывалось именно так, а не иначе, ради одного только момента, который наконец наступил и расставил все по своим местам. Кайло Рен? Штурмовики? Первый Орден? Сейчас они ничего не значат. Пока Роуз здесь, пока она держит ее за руку, не зная, что сказать, Рей будет наслаждаться настоящим и не позволит этим придуркам его испортить. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще.


End file.
